


Wildest Dreams

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, And a movie writer, Bill is an actor, Bill is cold, BillDip, Dipper is a movie director, Dipper is a movie writer, Dipper is in love, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe I'll translate it latter, Português, Top Bill Cipher, wildest dreams
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say you'll remember me...</p><p>Algo curto baseado na música de mesmo nome<br/>(Short thing, based on the song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

Eu não era tolo. Eu não era ingênuo, não tanto assim.

 

Não o bastante para acreditar que ele ficaria comigo. Que eu significava algo que de verdade.

 

O que eu era, afinal? Só um humano. Só mais um contrato.

 

Só mais um dos muitos que ele pusera as mãos em.

 

E por mais que eu soubesse de tudo aquilo, eu não consegui escapar daquilo.

 

Daquela pressão que queimava entre as costelas e se espalhava por minhas veias quando eu o via.

 

Eu o amava.

 

Perdida, louca e inutilmente.

 

Por que quando ele vinha, com seus cabelos loiros sol, mais alto que eu, me pegando nos braços como se eu fosse frágil, mas ainda assim me tomando para si com brutalidade, me fazendo esquecer meu nome, minha fé, tudo o que não fosse ele.

 

Bill.

 

Eu tinha uma tatuagem de triângulo na pele que marcava meu corpo como dele. E uma em meu coração que marcava minha alma como dele.

 

E ainda assim eu sabia que não ia durar. Eu sabia que assim que conseguisse terminar meu filme, ele iria embora.

 

Meu ator principal e ao mesmo tempo minha inspiração.

 

Ele estava me enlouquecendo de amor pouco a pouco. De ciúme, quando ele contracenava com a protagonista ruiva, de prazer, quando se intrometia em meus lençóis...

 

E cada vez mais tudo parecia girar em torno dele. Cada palavra que eu escrevia no roteiro, cada cena que eu planejava enquanto diretor...

 

Até minha irmã reparou, com seus olhos castanhos espertos.

 

Mas eu já estava muito perdido pra desistir agora.

 

E lá estava eu, de novo nos braços dele, gritando até o ar sumir de meus pulmões.

 

Sua pele era quente e humana, mas sua natureza demoníaca se mostrava naqueles olhos amarelos semi felinos.

 

E ainda assim, ele era perfeito.

 

Ele se retirou de mim e se levantou para se vestir. Frio como sempre, mas eu já estava acostumado.

 

Mas isso não significava que, ignorando meu orgulho e maturidade emocional, eu não tentasse fazê-lo ficar.

 

Um pedido rouco e silencioso, como se estivéssemos rodeados de pessoas, contrário do barulho que sempre fazíamos durante o ato.

 

Eu dizia fica.

 

Ele respondia não.

 

E eu, com meus sonhos de garotinha apaixonada, que cora e pinta os lábios para parecer bonita, suspirava e deitava pra dormir.

 

Mas não naquele dia.

 

O filme estrearia no dia seguinte e estávamos os dois embolados na cama. Eu havia ordenado-o a ficar.

 

"Amanhã você vai estar livre." eu disse, com a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo aqueles falsos batimentos. "E vai procurar outro contratante."

 

Ele assentiu.

 

Eu me ergui, só para olhar no fundo daqueles olhos amarelos.

 

"Não se esqueça de mim." eu disse. "É uma ordem enquanto você ainda é... Meu."

 

Minha voz tremia.

 

"Lembre de mim. Como eu era. Como eu fico quando estou com você... Lembre de nós."

 

Agarrei sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos à força, mas ele retribuiu o contato com um carinho suave em meu rosto.

 

"Certo, Pine tree." ele me chamou pelo meu apelido, apelido que ele dera, e beijou minha testa.

 

"Em seus sonhos... Na sua dimensão... Apenas... Lembre de mim."

 

Eu me agarrei em sua pele quente pela última vez.

 

No dia seguinte, como esperado, ele foi à premiação. Me cumprimentou cordial. Tirou fotos.

 

Me deu um último beijo, escondido dos paparazzi e curiosos.

 

E então foi embora, com sua aura de estrela e seu toque de demônio, me deixando para trás com meu coração partido.

 

Mas eu acreditava como o sol nasce todos os dias e a lua vem tomar seu lugar, que ele ia se lembrar de mim.

 

E eu nunca iria esquecê-lo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. Talvez faça algo maior baseado nisso depois.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Also, if anyone want to translate it to english, do it. It will make me really happy, just say it to me first, don't be shy.
> 
> Be my patron!  
> https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/olivethehobbit (personal)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly (professional)
> 
> And on twitter!  
> htttps://twitter.com/imhereforpinof9 (personal)  
> https://twitter.com/greenestfirefly (professional)


End file.
